Conversa no quadro:Questionário da Pérola/@comment-30730029-20150220003700/@comment-16340542-20150223192243
Mordelegal escreveu: Eu acabei de ver na wiki americana um usuário falando mais ou menos isso: "Olá, eu só entrei aqui (na discussão) para falar sobre este crossover, eu fui ...azarado o suficiente para ver uma prévia dele. Eu tenho um blog de animação e eu vivo em Burbank, às vezes eu sou capaz de falar com os animadores da indústria, incluindo os que estão no estúdio do CN. Eu era capaz de marcar um assento em uma prévia para o crossover de Steven Universo/Titio Avô que ainda está em fase de animações. Deixe-me esclarecer, este não é muito um crossover, pois é um episódio do Titio Avô com personagens de Steven Universo nele. Os personagens de SU são desenhados no estilo de Titio Avô. Eu estava com o meu parceiro e nós estávamos em um grupo de cerca de 15-20 pessoas em uma pequena sala de projeção. Eles pegaram nossos celulares (é claro) antes de começar, e eu estava um pouco surpreso ao ver o próprio Pete Browngardt introduzir a préviao (Ele disse algo sobre o escândalo Skyler página que nem meu amigo nem eu ouvi corretamente). Ele disse que recentemente terminou a dublagem e que o processo de animação logo começaria. Como eu disse, a visualização estava na fase animatic (se você já viu o curta de JG Quintel "2 in the AM PM", então você sabe como isto era). Eu estava suspeitando desse crossover de ser ruim, no entanto, eu não suspeitei que seria sutilmente racista. A prévia foi curta, cerca de 1 minuto e meio, e nela Steven e as outras 3 gems (No estilo Titio Avô) saem de um portal vindo do microondas do Titio Avô. Steven nem se parecia com o Steven do desenho, ao invés disso ele agia como uma criança mimada com um rosto cheio de acne. Eram os mesmos dubladores de Steven Universo (Menos a Ametista que só arrotou). O nariz da Pérola era muito mais longo e pontudo que em Steven Universo. Minha maior reclamação, voltando para a minha preocupação com o racismo sutil, era a representação de Garnet. Seu afro era muito maior e tinha um pente saindo dela. Porém o pior de tudo eram o nariz e os lábios eram muito mais marcados (eram parecidos com os do Sr. Gus). Titio Avô cumprimenta cada personagem de SU separadamente, ele diz "oi" para Steven, que simplesmente resmunga. Em seguida, ele tenta apertar a mão de Pérola, ela puxa a mão dela, acho que é germofobia. Ele diz oi para Ametista que, como eu disse, só arrota (soou como um som de arroto de estoque (não encontrei outra tradução) ). Quando Titio Avô chega a Garnet, porém, a boca dele cai em pânico e diz: "Por favor, não me machuque! Aqui, isso é tudo que eu tenho, não perca!" e ele pega uma pilha de itens fora de Pochétio que incluiram: um balde de frango, uma fatia de melancia, uma bola de basquete, e uma caixa de som (ou rádio) e alguns outros itens que eu não consegui entender. Meu amigo disse que ele pensou ter visto um bumerangue também, mas eu não vi isso. Descobri que para ser uma espécie de piada sutil relativo ao estereótipo de que todos os afro-americanos amam o frango frito e melancia, assim como música. Nem preciso dizer que eu saquei a piada imediatamente, mas eu não estava rindo. Eu estava atordoado. Eu realmente duvido que terá passado os censores, mas a cena foi tão rápida que eles podem não perceber isso. Após a prévia, tentei perguntar a outros membros da platéia se eles pegaram a cena, mas nós estávamos apressado por um par de atendentes depois eles responderam nossos telefones. Estou curioso para ver o produto final, e espero que quem colocou essa piada seja identificado e espero que seja demitido do CN." Se tiver isso mesmo, eu vou odiar, e vou até protestar se for preciso.